


The Ring

by c00kie



Series: That Book By Nabokov [12]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: D/s, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: In which there is no proposal.





	

There first time Ben proposed to a woman, he was so nervous he dropped the ring in the fountain they were standing beside and they had to fish it out. By the time they got it, the sleeve of her dress was soaked. But they were both laughing as he slipped it onto her finger. 

The second time Ben proposes to a woman, he’s calm. There’s no shaking hands, no stammering over what he’s going to say. In fact, there’s no proposal at all. 

“I need to tell you something, sir.”

“And whats that, baby doll? Ben asks, patting her side of the bed for her to sit next to him,like he does ever night to give her permission to get into the bed with him. It’s part of his, ‘try to make Leslie sleep normal hours’ plan. 

It takes her a few minutes to gather the courage to tell him she found the ring. He listens to her as she explains how she found it in his sock drawer and she knows she shouldn’t have looked but she did and she’s sorry she didn’t tell him. 

He listens and thinks about how cute she is when she rambles. 

“Why would I be mad you found something that’s yours?”

“You’re not mad?”

“It was in my sock drawer, Les. You steal my socks all the the time. If I really wanted to hide it I would have put it on the top of my closet where you can’t reach it.”

“Was that a short joke?” she asks, her nose crinkling. 

“Look,” he says, taking her hands. “if you really think you deserve a punishment I can give you one, but I’m not mad.”

“But I lied. I didn’t tell you I found it immediately. I-”

He holds her head steady while he kisses her. “Okay now?”

She slowly takes a deep breath and exhales. “Okay.” 

“The ring is yours, Leslie Knope. Whenever you want it.” 

“Now?” Leslie asks, smiling hopefully. 

“Now’s perfect,” he says before going over to his dresser.


End file.
